Usuratonkachi
by Chisato-ki
Summary: OS - Naruto ne supporte plus d'être traiter d'Usuratonkachi. (Lire la note)


**Couple **: NaruSasu / SasuNaru

**Genre **: Romance – Yaoi

**Univers **: Relatif

**Disclamer **: Kishimoto

**Bêta :** Aucune

**Note **: L'histoire se passe trois ans après la Vallée de la Fin. Naruto et Sasuke se sont combattus mais notre Uchiha préféré est tout de même resté à Konoha.

Bon, l'idée de cette histoire m'est venu comme ça, elle n'a aucun intêret blabla... Pas de lemon, rien... Juste de l'amour? Je crois que vous allez être traumatisé par le mot "Usuratonkachi" à la fin de cet OS. J'en ris d'avance. Haha!

Comme l'OS n'a pas été corrigé, je me suis quand même relu mais il peut y avoir des erreurs de syntaxe ou d'orthographe, merci de signaler.

A la prochaine pour ceux qui suivent Faded !

* * *

><p><em>« Usuratonkachi »<em>

_Quand Naruto essayait encore une fois de lui montrer à quel point son __Orioke No Jutsu__s'était perfectionné au fil des années._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto se plaisait à faire l'intéressant face à des personnes étrangères venant la plupart du temps du pays du Vent, qui restait dans le seul objectif d'attirer l'attention et il faisait rire, sauf ce crétin de Sasuke._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto renversait malencontreusement son bol de ramen sur les genoux de Sasuke. C'était vraiment involontaire._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto, ayant subi un entraînement intensif, s'endormait contre la porte de son appartement et que Sasuke se sentait obligé de le mettre dans son lit._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto avait délibérément mit dans le visage de son ami sa part de gâteau d'anniversaire pour le jour de ses seize ans d'existence. Quel imbécile…_

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto essayait de comprendre les parchemins à étudier et qu'il faisait constamment la moue devant les écriteaux._

« Usuratonkachi » sans cesse et toujours.

C'était devenu une habitude chez lui de le traiter ainsi et le jeune Naruto Uzumaki s'en offenser à chaque fois. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis trois ans pour le plus grand malheur de Sasuke Uchiha qui pensait qu'avec son entraînement chez Jiraya et avec l'âge, il prendrait maturité et cesserait de geindre sans cesse.

Il restait inconsciemment le même puis… ça plaisait au brun de le voir réagir à chacune de ses insultes, c'était divertissant…

Naruto était plus fort que lui, il en était sûr, ça le rendait jaloux par moment jusqu'à l'envier de sa force cachée. Mais il prenait à chaque fois un malin plaisir de lui montrer sa supériorité vis-à-vis de son grade ninja.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu n'as pas réussis ton examen de Chuunin, Usuratonkachi, avait-il ricané en croisant les bras.

- Je vais t'apprendre qui est l'Usuratonkachi, ici, avait grogné le blond.

- C'est ça. »

Il était parti, en lui tournant le dos et faisant un signe qui balayait l'air.

Parfois, Naruto venait rétablir l'ordre des choses et venait récupérer sa fierté chez lui. Ils se déshabillaient, s'embrassaient et leurs sueurs se mélangeaient dans une douce atmosphère de plaisir.

Sasuke se demandait parfois comment ça avait commencé, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Son « homosexualité » ne regardait personne et si ça pouvait le soulager un peu au niveau sexuel, il ne dirait pas non.

Mais ça ne l'empêcherait jamais de traiter Naruto d'Usuratonkachi – c'était beaucoup trop amusant, alors, peut-être que c'était un « appel » pour que Naruto vienne chez lui, mais Sasuke pensait plutôt qu'il en était réellement un. Ni plus, ni moins.

Puis le blond était de moins en moins souvent dans le village ayant un entraînement particulièrement méticuleux avec Jiraiya, qui consistait à contrôler son propre chakra ainsi que celui de Kyuubi. Il était interdit pour lui et Sakura de s'en approcher.

Alors, quand Naruto revenait de temps en temps, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. Par moment, il devait se l'avouer, cet imbécile lui manquait. De plus, les entraînements avec Kakashi l'ennuyaient et il était particulièrement surveillé depuis qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir du village.

« Agaçant, avait-il pensé. »

La vengeance était toujours d'actualité, c'est juste qu'il s'en préoccupait moins.

Puis aujourd'hui, il avait envie de se prélasser au soleil et peut-être de s'entraîner rapidement avec Sakura, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ces derniers jours pour « montrer les efforts qu'elle avait fournit auprès de Tsunade-sama. »

Il avait ouvert un œil alors qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe tranquillement et la jeune fille aux cheveux rose était penchée vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement. »

Il avait soupiré et s'était levé. Sasuke et Sakura avaient entamé un combat au taijutsu.

Frappe, esquive, frappe, frappe, esquive. Coup de poing, esquive, coup de pied, coup de pied, coup de poing, esquive.

Sakura en était venu presque à détruire le sol par la force de son poing.

Sasuke devait se l'avouer, elle avait une force phénoménale, mais elle fonçait beaucoup trop dans le tas et était beaucoup moins stratégique que lui.

La main du brun attrapa un des bras de Sakura et lui plaqua dans le dos, elle grimaça de douleur puis Sasuke donna un coup de pied dans ses reins et elle tomba à plat ventre.

Le signe de la réconciliation. Combat terminé.

Kakashi était arrivé par la suite entamant l'entraînement de l'Uchiha tandis que Sakura retournait auprès de Tsunade.

Ils avaient fait une pause, le soleil d'hiver s'atténuant à l'horizon. L'entraînement n'était pas prêt d'être terminé, mais ils s'étaient posés dans l'herbe en mangeant une nèfle, histoire de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. Entre deux bouchées, le brun demanda :

« Naruto revient quand ? »

Son maître fut surpris de son interrogation qui montrait un intérêt soudain sur la présence de son coéquipier.

« Et bien, normalement tout à l'heure, un peu de théorie ce soir, ça ne vous fera pas de mal. Jiraya et moi avons sélectionné quelques parchemins qui pourraient vous être utile, prononça calmement Kakashi. »

Sasuke confirma qu'il avait bien reçu le message avec une petite onomatopée digne de lui : un petit « hn » très significatif. En finissant le fruit orange juteux, il jeta le noyau un peu plus loin de lui puis en finissant de mâcher, son regard exprimait qu'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« J'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un cours ce soir.

- Ah ? J'ai oublié, exprima Kakashi en souriant et une main se grattant le crâne. »

L'Uchiha roula des yeux et soupira. Kakashi lui envoya une autre nèfle dans les mains et Sasuke se contenta de manger.

L'entraînement reprit de plus belle où cette fois, son maître tenta de lui apprendre d'autres formes du Sharingan en essayant d'éviter le sujet du Mangekyo Sharingan, le plus possible.

L'entraînement s'était enfin arrêté. Le brun était rapidement rentré chez lui puis s'était douché pour enfiler une tenue de ville basique, portant simplement un pull noir portant le signe du tourbillon et une écharpe bleu marine entourant son cou. Il est vrai que le soleil chauffait l'après-midi mais il faisait réellement froid lorsque la nuit tombait.

Pour la tranquillité, les cours du soir se tenaient dans la bibliothèque d'archives de Konoha sous la surveillance bien évidente de Kakashi et Jiraya. Tsunade était trop occupé à gérer ses fonctions d'Hokage pour venir surveiller son élève.

Naruto était arrivé avec Jiraya, le sourire aux lèvres. Le poing du blond et du brun se cognèrent, par simple salutation et il fit une énorme étreinte à Sakura qui étouffa contre lui.

Plus tard, ils s'étaient tous installés autour de la table ronde, en tailleur prés des parchemins, prenant des notes et posant par moment des questions à leurs senseis. Naruto s'ennuyait préférant la pratique que la théorie.

« Je comprends rien, geint-il en s'allongeant sur le sol.

- S'il te plait fais un effort Naruto, soupira l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Vraiment, je n'y arrive pas !

- Qui es-tu au juste ? Un ninja ? Un feignant ? s'exaspéra Jiraiya. »

Naruto s'était relevé, un sourire collé aux lèvres, le pouce pointé vers lui et sa voix criante avait résonné dans la pièce.

« Je suis Uzumaki Naruto et je suis…

- Un Usuratonkachi, avait déclaré Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.

- … Un Usuraton… avait répété innocemment Naruto avant de s'interrompre, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire. »

De colère, Naruto se rallongea sur le sol en grognant tandis que Sakura riait doucement. Sasuke se cachait derrière son parchemin, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Je suis fatigué, trouva-t-il comme excuse. »

Jiraiya et Kakashi ne purent s'empêcher de sourire par sympathie pour le blond alors que celui-ci s'endormait petit à petit sur le sol. Les deux sensei regrettaient par moment de donner les cours théoriques le soir les entraînements étaient épuisant et la plupart du temps, les trois jeunes avaient du mal à suivre le mouvement.

« Bon, on va boire un coup ! s'exclama Jiraiya, n'est-ce pas Kakashi ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, oui, ne discute pas. »

Kakashi se laissa trainer par Jiraiya plutôt joyeux puis la porte claqua. Sakura s'écroula, tête contre le parchemin en soupirant de soulagement.

« J'en pouvais plus… »

Elle observa Sasuke d'un œil admiratif qui était encore penché sur les parchemins. Sakura sentait malgré tout qu'il se fatiguait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à lâcher l'affaire à son tour. Par la suite, la jeune fille se tourna vers son second coéquipier qui ronflait légèrement, la main sur le ventre.

« Tu sais, Sasuke, je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas parti.

- Ne parlons pas de ça, tu veux ? marmonna-t-il derrière le papier.

- Je suis sincère. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi mais… je te remercie. »

Le brun posa son parchemin sur la table et révéla un regard interrogateur vis-à-vis de Sakura qui ne le regardait pas.

« Comment ça ? Tu supposes que je suis revenu pour Naruto ?

- Peut-être… ? »

Sasuke tenta d'y réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il était revenu pour Naruto, peut-être qu'il repartirait un jour, il ne savait pas. La tête de Sakura plaqué contre la table se tourna vers lui de nouveau. Il y vit une lueur dans ses yeux, semblant être de l'admiration et de l'amour, pénétrait ses iris.

Le brun la regardait, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait transmettre par la seule force de son regard, sans parvenir à ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait. Doucement, elle se releva et s'approcha de lui, les yeux mi-clos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura ? »

Inconsciemment, son corps avait retenu celui de Sakura de s'approcher davantage. Les yeux ronds, elle l'observa. Sa petite bouche se plaqua rapidement sur la joue du brun.

« Je voulais seulement faire ça et te dire bonne nuit… »

Etrange.

L'impassibilité fut la seule réponse que Sasuke donna à Sakura. De toute manière, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire à part… rien ? La jeune femme soupira. Les mains de Sasuke glissèrent le long des bras de la jeune fille pour se reposer tranquillement sur la petite table.

Il sentit Sakura se relever puis de se diriger vers la porte en baillant.

« Bonne nuit Sasuke. A demain.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit-il. »

L'Uchiha resta un moment à fixer son parchemin encore défait. De nature assez maniaque et soignée, il rangea tous les parchemins laissés ouverts par ses coéquipiers. Après son travail terminé, il les mit côte à côte et empila les notes à côté.

Sasuke se leva près à rentrer chez lui, mais il se rappela assez rapidement de la présence de Naruto qui dormait d'un sommeil profond à même le sol. Pendant un moment, le brun le jaugea de haut sans savoir quoi faire.

Soudain, le brun haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers la porte… et ferma le loquet de la salle.

Sasuke retourna vers le corps endormit et se pencha vers celui-ci. Ses genoux se placèrent de chaque côté de ses hanches, son corps ne se collant pas au sien. Sa main rugueuse se plaça sous son haut, le soulevant un peu et caressant de son pouce le sceau dessiné sur sa peau, retraçant chaque spirale, chaque signe.

Sous lui, il put sentir Naruto gémir dans son sommeil en marmonnant.

Avec un sourire, la main de Sasuke remonta doucement pour caresser son torse d'un geste lent. Le nez du brun vint réfugier doucement dans le creux du cou de Naruto qui remuait contre sa peau, respirant l'odeur propre du blond.

« Sasuke… marmonna Naruto encore dans son sommeil.

- Usuratonkachi… susurra Sasuke. »

La langue chaude du brun vient taquiner la peau halée du blond en continuant de caresser son torse sentant petit à petit une sensation lui picotait le bas du ventre.

La bouche se détacha du cou pour venir embrasser les lèvres de Naruto, avec pour seule volonté de le réveiller. Sasuke constata qu'il ne bougeait pas et voulu se retirer.

Mais pour son plus grand bonheur, il fut retenu. La langue de Naruto vint chercher la sienne dans un soupir de satisfaction. Ensuite, les mains de Naruto agrippèrent les fesses de Sasuke puis amena son bassin vers le sien afin qu'ils puissent se coller.

Chacun siffla de plaisir en sentant l'érection de l'un et de l'autre. Tout en l'embrassant, il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser un mouvement contre lui, entamant des ébats chauds contre le sol.

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto avait paniqué sur le fait qu'il venait de coucher avec Sasuke pour la première fois et que c'était la première fois des premières fois. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas une fille._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto arrivait en retard à l'entraînement le plus souvent._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto avait offert un cadeau à Sasuke pour le remercier d'être resté avec lui._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto avait organisé les quatorze ans du brun avec Sakura dans un endroit reculé de Konoha et qu'ils avaient pu faire leur première expérience avec le saké._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto lui avait demandé s'il avait, finalement, eut des relations sexuelles avec Sakura, sous les plus grands rougissements que pouvait porter la jeune fille et sous la plus grande colère de Sasuke._

Pour le déjeuner, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'Ichiraku seulement tous les deux dévorant des ramens. Enfin, Naruto les dévorait. Sakura n'était pas encore arrivé et ils s'étaient lancés sur un grand débat à propos des parchemins de la veille.

« Le feu anime le vent, si tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu es vraiment stupide.

- Je suis d'accord, mais si le jutsu de vent est puissant, ça peut l'éteindre.

- C'est l'eau qui éteint le feu, idiot, le vent et le feu peuvent parfaitement être combinés ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu essayes de contrer les théories de ninjas beaucoup plus puissant que toi.

- J'ai le droit de contredire ce qui me parait logique. Le vent peut animer le feu autant que l'éteindre, s'énerva le blond en posant violemment son poing sur le comptoir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas possible de discuter avec toi ! râla Sasuke en se levant pour partir.

- Très bien, tu veux essayer ? »

Naruto le regardait désormais une lueur de défi dans les yeux, un clone qui venait d'apparaître, formait dans sa main un Rasen Shuriken. Teuchi agita des mains devant eux, de peur qu'ils détruisent le restaurant.

« Pas de ça ici, les garçons ! s'écria le gérant.

Usuratonkachi, déclara seulement Sasuke. »

Naruto lança des injures à l'égard du brun et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer son jutsu dans son visage. Sasuke s'apprêtait déjà à le combattre et ses doigts formèrent des signes.

Sakura arriva au bon moment, pour le bonheur de Teuchi.

« Sasuke ! Naruto ! cria la voix de la jeune femme.»

Ils reçurent chacun un coup de poing dans leurs visages les envoyant valser dans la cuisine du restaurant. Les deux crièrent de douleur, pas que le poing de Sakura les avait dévisagés, non, plus parce qu'ils étaient tombés dans les fourneaux et que les ramens encore brûlant s'étaient déversés sur eux.

Sakura mit une main sur sa bouche, les yeux ronds et s'excusa nerveusement auprès du restaurateur qui allait bientôt sortir de ses gonds.

Pourtant, Naruto qui était d'habitude à rire et s'inclinait devant Teuchi à chaque fois qu'il dégradait son restaurant, ne l'avait pas fait.

Le blond s'était levé, avait enlevé tous les ramens dégoulinant de ses vêtements et avait regardé d'un air furieux Sasuke encore sur le sol où une nouille pendant sur son front.

« Je ne te laisserai plus me traiter d'Usuratonkachi ! Si tu me crois aussi stupide, fais comme avant, ignore moi ou alors casse toi du village et tente encore une fois de te barrer chez Orochimaru, je ne te retiendrais pas ! hurla soudainement le blond avant de partir.

- Naruto ! tenta de retenir Sakura en vain.»

L'Uchiha était plus que surpris par la colère de son coéquipier. S'il s'attendait à ça…

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto se tenait au coin librairie du magasin et qu'il tentait d'ouvrir avec une discrétion sans faille, les parties cachées d'un magazine érotique et à chaque fois, Sasuke le prenait en flagrant délit._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto avait eut l'habitude, un peu plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, d'effrayer les passants du village en apparaissant soudainement devant eux, le visage souriant et la tête à l'envers criant par moment « bouh » pour la plus grande frayeur des villageois. Il avait essayé de faire peur à Sasuke, mais il avait prit le poing de celui-ci dans le front._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto essayait de comprendre Sasuke. « Essayer », évidemment._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto s'infiltrait le soir dans le lit de Sasuke pour combler ses désirs et qu'il était immédiatement, par réflexe, éjecté._

« Tu te rends compte que c'est grave ce que tu as dis à Sasuke, hurla Sakura. »

Ils se trouvaient au-dessus du Monument Hokage. Naruto avait voulu s'isoler, mais Sakura avait réussi à le suivre depuis l'Ichiraku.

L'Uzumaki était assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide et son regard penché vers le village tandis que Sakura se tenait debout à ses côtés. Puis lui, il lui répondait pas, beaucoup trop agacé.

« Et s'il n'était jamais revenu ? Tu as déjà pensé à ça au moins ? dit-elle d'un ton un peu moins criard.

- Il serait devenu plus fort et aurait accompli sa vengeance. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite.

- Alors, justement. Je ne te remercierais jamais de l'avoir ramener mais si tu le laisses de nouveau partir, je te le pardonnerais jamais ! Tu m'entends ? »

Naruto pencha la tête en avant en soupirant.

« Il t'a toujours traité ainsi. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas qu'il-

- Il me dénigre sans arrêt, hurla d'un seul coup le blond, tu crois que tu apprécierais d'être avec une telle personne à tes côtés alors que tu as failli donner ta vie pour qu'il puisse rester au village !

- Naruto… murmura-t-elle doucement, peinée.

- Usuratonkachi, Usuratonkachi… Tout le temps, sans arrêt ! Tu ne sembles pas comprendre ! Tu es tellement aveuglée par « sa beauté » que… »

Elle le gifla sans rancune, le visage colérique.

« Je tiens autant à lui qu'à toi. Je vous aime tous les deux, comme ma famille ! Et si Sasuke est resté c'est parce qu'il pense pareil. Est-ce que tu as réfléchis au moins une fois que si il te nommait ainsi c'est parce qu'il ressent de l'affection pour toi ? Ou simplement parce qu'il te reconnaît en tant que personne ? Ca, c'est une chose que je n'aurais jamais Naruto et tu es beaucoup trop idiot pour t'en rendre compte. »

Naruto aurait pu s'en offenser il venait juste de se faire traiter d'idiot. Mais elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là.

Sakura s'effaça du décor d'un seul coup. Elle était redescendue vers le village et le blond tenait une main sur sa joue, effaré par la réalité des mots de son amie.

Plus bas, caché par le menton d'un visage incrusté dans la roche, le corps à l'envers, Sasuke avait tout entendu.

Naruto bougea. Il avait sentit son chakra d'un seul coup.

« Sasuke ?! »

Il était déjà partit.

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto arrivait à le faire sourire de temps à autre._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto essayait de qualifier ce lien unique qui les unissait sans pouvoir y mettre un nom dessus._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas allés trop loin dans leur relation seulement parce qu'ils se sentaient liés._

Enervé, c'était l'état de l'Uchiha parce que cette saleté de Haruno l'avait mise à nu. Il devait retrouver Kakashi sur le terrain d'entraînement mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Si il retournait chez lui, Naruto serait probablement déjà là-bas.

Alors il décida d'aller étudier plus profondément les parchemins vu la veille et de s'y cacher pendant la journée. Sauf qu'il se rappela de leurs ébats du soir et préféra ne pas y retourner.

Il conclut qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'aller à l'entraînement.

Pendant l'après-midi, Sasuke était en colère et s'acharnait sur son sensei au taijutsu.

Une seconde. Il avait suffit d'une seconde pour que Sasuke imagine la tête de Naruto à la place de Kakashi pour déclencher son Chidori.

La main du maître avait enserré le poignet de l'élève.

« Ca suffit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Les mots de Naruto avaient été beaucoup trop poignant pour que Sasuke puisse les ignorer.

Puis d'autres mots lui vinrent à l'esprit.

_« Je te promets, tu deviendras aussi fort que si tu était partit chez Orochimaru, avait-il dit un soir. Ensuite, on fera ça, ensemble, d'accord ?»_

« J'ai besoin d'être seul cette après-midi. »

Sasuke se détacha de l'emprise de son sensei, s'inclina par politesse et s'en alla du terrain sous le regard interrogateur de Kakashi.

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto et lui, lorsque l'été arrivait et qu'ils avaient un jour de repos, ils se dirigeaient vers le lac, plus prés du côté du ponton où Sasuke s'asseyait souvent enfant. Le brun n'appréciait pas tellement l'endroit au final, c'était le blond qui l'avait voulu. Puis Naruto le poussait dans l'eau pour le plus grand mécontentement de l'Uchiha, de nature frileuse._

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Naruto était heureux pour tout et n'importe quoi._

« Je viens m'excuser, j'aurai pas du te dire ça. »

C'était le soir même. Naruto avait son écharpe qui enroulait son cou ainsi que le bas de son visage. Devant l'entrée, il tremblait de froid.

« Ecoute, j'ai froid, je rentre.

- Hey ! protesta Sasuke»

L'Uzumaki entra sans demander l'avis du propriétaire. L'Uchiha ferma la porte.

« Fais comme chez toi, j'ai pas besoin de te le dire. »

Naruto enleva son écharpe et s'assit prés de la table basse. Le blond se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer. Sasuke se tenait à l'encadrement du salon en croisant les bras, le regard sérieux. Assis prés de la table, l'invité se tourna vers lui en tailleur.

« Je sais pas ce que t'as entendu lorsqu'on a parlé avec Sakura mais… ça m'as fait réfléchir, je m'excuse. »

L'Uchiha vit son ami s'inclinait devant lui, il fit les yeux ronds puis ses jambes se plièrent afin de se mettre en tailleur à son tour, face à Naruto.

« Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter que tu es réellement un Usuratonkachi, je ne peut rien faire pour toi. »

Naruto se mit à rire puis il releva la tête en faisant face à Sasuke.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il était énervé contre lui, c'est vrai mais dés qu'il était là…

Dés qu'il était la, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, dit Naruto en essuyant une larme de joie au coin de son œil. »

Le brun le regarda intrigué, la réaction du blond était totalement différente que de ce midi.

« Alors, tu acceptes si facilement d'être un idiot et de plus inutile ? ricana Sasuke en croisant les bras.

- J'accepte tout, tant que tu restes ici. »

Naruto avait une telle lueur dans les yeux que tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Sakura.

« Tu as vraiment cru que je pensais ce que je disais ? demanda le blond. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'on reparle de cette histoire, expliqua Sasuke, je suis revenu à Konoha parce que j'ai cru en ce que tu m'as dis, je deviendrais plus fort ici avec la team 7. Je crois que… j'ai été blessé par ce que tu m'as dis, en effet mais je te pardonne, c'est vrai que je me suis pas rendu compte que ça pouvait te blesser. »

Naruto fut surpris par les aveux de Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas moi non plus ce qu'il serait passé si j'avais réellement quitter le village, continua le brun, les choix d'une personne peuvent changer beaucoup de chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Uzumaki ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Malheureusement pour moi, Haruno a raison sur tout les points, soupira Sasuke.

- Mais elle peut se tromper ?

- Oui, elle peut se tromper. »

Sasuke afficha un rictus sur ses lèvres pour montrer qu'il se moquait de leur coéquipière mais il se prit rapidement une tape dans l'épaule. Mais il reprit de nouveau un air sérieux.

« Tu sais, ma vengeance est toujours d'actualité, je risque de repartir quand je serais prêt. »

Les doigts blancs du brun frôlèrent les cicatrices sur la joue appartenant à son partenaire.

« Je ne sais pas quand mais un jour… Puis je reviendrai. »

La main s'installa plus confortablement sur sa joue et Naruto mit le bas de son visage contre la paume de Sasuke.

« Je préférais que ce jour n'arrive jamais, que tu restes avec moi et que tu me traites d'Usuratonkachi sans arrêt, déclara l'Uzumaki. »

La main halée de Naruto enserra celle du brun puis il l'attira vers lui, front collé l'un contre l'autre et les yeux entrouvert.

« Usuratonkachi, murmura le brun contre les lèvres du blond. »

Leurs visages se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre, les nez se rencontrèrent et les bouches se collèrent dans un doux mouvement. La chaleur se mélangeant au froid. Naruto agrippa de toutes ses forces le corps de Sasuke tandis que celui-ci avait une main dans sa nuque encore fraîche.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et s'unirent dans un ultime acte.

_« Usuratonkachi »_

_Quand Sasuke sentait que Naruto l'aimait comme un fou._


End file.
